Following Your Dreams
by ema-hazel-ibit
Summary: Lexs decides to follow his dreams...chlex
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, it belongs to the WB. No infringement is meant. Please don't sue, I'm a poor college student.  
  
Summary: Lex decides he wants to follow his dreams.  
  
A/N: this is my first fanfic let me know what you think. Let me know if you see any mistakes, I did not have a beta reader.  
  
Following Your Dreams  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lex had thought a lot about what Chloe had asked him while she was under the Veritas gas. Why couldn't he just do what he wanted to do? Why couldn't he just follow his own dreams? He had always wanted his dad's love. Ever since Julian died, and even before, he had never felt adequate in his fathers eyes. Why couldn't his father love him? Wasn't love supposed to be unconditional? Now Lex had to come to grip with the fact that no matter what he did his father wouldn't love him. He could never do right in his father's eyes.  
  
Lex sat his Steinway piano, his fingers lightly brushing over the white keys. He brought his fingers down to strike a cord, and then another. Soon his hands were flying over the keys like they had a will of their own. It had been years since he had played the piano, but the familiarity swept over him in waves. His mother had been a great pianist; she had played in many concerts around the world. She would play Beethoven and Bach for Lex and he had been inspired to be a great pianist just like his mother. They were set to perform a duet together before she had become ill. When she died one of her last wishes was for Lex to perform without her. He had respected that wish, about a month after her death Lex performed at the Metropolis opera house. But when it came time to perform on stage he only got half way through the song before he became over whelmed and ran off stage. Lionel was very disappointed in him. He gave Lex the big speech about how Luthors did not do run away from things. Lex was jarred from his thoughts when his help told him dinner was ready.  
  
"I'm going out, I won't be eating dinner tonight." 'I'm going to follow my dreams,' he thought, 'but I'll need help to do it, and I know just where to find it.'  
  
"Very well sir," his help said as he left the room.  
  
Walking swiftly down the hall, Lex grabbed his ¾ jacket and the keys to his new Saleen S7 and zoomed to his destination.  
  
'Lets see what kind of trouble the Charmed girls get into on tonight's episode, and I hope Leo is in it his hot, well not as hot as a certain bald billionaire. But I can think about him later tonight.' Chloe Sullivan thought to her self. "Now where is the popcorn?" she wondered out loud. 'Ding dong'  
  
"Coming," Chloe hollered from the kitchen. 'I wonder who is at the door. Probably Clark wanting to talk about something stupid, trust him to ruin my night of watching charmed.' Chloe flung the door open and was almost stunned speechless at who was standing on her porch, almost.  
  
"Come to visit the commoners Lex?" she said with a Lex like smirk.  
  
"I would never think of you as a commoner Chloe." He let her name slid of his tongue as his graceful slipped past her and into the house.  
  
"Make your self at home" Chloe voiced sarcastically. Lex looked around, the TV was on and there was a bowl of popcorn sitting on the coffee table.  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, if I am I can come back later." He hoped she would tell him to stay because he could feel is resolve about following his dreams slipping, and he didn't think he could come back later.  
  
"Well I was about to sit down and watch Charmed, but it doesn't come on for another half hour. So I think I can make some time for you." Chloe gave Lex a smile and he smiled back at her. "So, is there a reason you came to see me on a Sunday night?"  
  
"I have been thinking a lot about what you said, about walking away from my father."  
  
"Lex, I don't know anything about business so if you are going to ask for my help in that area I may have to redirect you to my fathers expertise."  
  
"No, Chloe, I want you to help me follow my dreams. I want you to be my moral support." 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. What if she laughs at my dream.' Lex thought while holding back a sigh. He sifted in his seat as Chloe answered.  
  
"And what would this dream be?" 'I'm glad he is opening up to me.' Chloe thought.  
  
"My mom was a great pianist; she had always hoped that I would love to play the piano as much as she did." Lex took a deep breath before he continued. "After she died I stopped playing the piano in public, I would only play when I knew I was alone, which wasn't very often. I always told people that I didn't play, because I was afraid the would ask me to play." As Lex finished talking Chloe put her hand over top of his and gently squeezed it. Lex quickly pulled away and stood up.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have burdened you with my problems." Lex said as he headed for the door. "I'll go and let you watch TV." 'I shouldn't have come, how could I have opened my self-up like that. Stupid, stupid, stupid" Lex chanted in his head. Chloe got up from the couch and grabbed Lex's hand.  
  
"Stay." She said firmly, "I want to help, in anyway I can." Lex looked up for the spot on the floor he was staring at. He looked into Chloe's eyes to see if she had meant what she said. Chloe had to force herself not to fidget under his intense gaze.  
  
"Ok," Lex said. Chloe gave him a 100 mega-watt smile and squeezed his hand. Lex smiled back and ran his thumb over the top of her hand. 'Wow, she has soft skin,' Lex mused. Lex came back to reality and realized Chloe was talking to him.  
  
"Have you ever watched Charmed Lex?" Chloe asked as she dragged Lex back to the couch to sit down. "If you sit and watch it with me we can talk about how to take over the world after. Do you even watch TV?" Chloe smirked at him and waited for his response.  
  
"Contrary to popular belief I do normal things like normal people. I love Charmed. It reminds me that life in Smallville could be a lot worse with the super natural and all. At least we only have meteor freaks." Lex said smoothly. Chloe realized they were still holding hands and quickly let go of Lex's hand. Lex looked down and chuckled. He re-picked up Chloe's hand and laced their fingers together. Chloe was about to make a snarky comment when Lex spoke. "Shhh... Charmed is on."  
  
They sat together and watched Charmed, occasionally making comments about what was going on in the show. Chloe had trouble concentrating on the show for two reasons. One because Lex was holding her hand. The second because during the entire show he rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand.  
  
'Two can play at this game,' Chloe thought as she snuggled closer to Lex's side. She took her free hand, placed it on his inner thigh and gently squeezed, Chloe smiled in satisfaction to her self when she heard his breath hitch. About this time Charmed was going off. Chloe felt Lex shift to the side and release her hand.  
  
"So I was thinking that I could hold a concert at the Metropolis Opera House. I know the director there and I'm pretty sure I can talk my way into playing at one of the next orchestra concerts." Lex said as he looked at Chloe expectantly.  
  
"Sounds to me like you have it all figured out, so why do you need me?" Chloe asked curiously.  
  
'Here goes' Lex thought. "I came to you because I need moral support." 'Why didn't he just go to Clark' Chloe wondered. "I need you because I don't think anyone else would understand, and I have already opened my self up to you, even thought it was not my choice." Chloe looked down guilty at Lex's words. She hadn't meant to upset him, but she had meant what she said about Lex walking away from his father. Lex looked at Chole's bowed head and lifted her chin up. "But I am glad I finally admitted it, because now I can move on, with a little help anyway." Lex was surprised when Chloe rapped her arms around him in a hug.  
  
"I'm here for you Lex, anytime you need to talk or fulfill you dreams." Chloe said hoping he would pick up on the double meaning. 'She didn't mean that the way it sounded, Lex get your mind out of the gutter.' Lex thought as Chloe pulled back from the hug.  
  
"Come by the mansion tomorrow and I will play for you. I want to know what you think about the song I have chose to play."  
  
"Okay is it okay if I come around seven?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Yeah, how does dinner sound too?"  
  
"Hmm dinner and a serenade with Lex Luthor, sounds good to me," Chloe smiled up at Lex. He smiled back and said.  
  
"Great, I'll see you then. I have to be going." Lex stood and walked to the door. Chloe opened the door for him. He turned back as he crossed the threshold and picked up Chloe's hand. Lex placed a lingering kiss on her knuckles.  
  
"Good night Miss Sullivan. Sweet dreams." He said as he walked back out his car. Chloe watched him drive away before she shut the door. Tomorrow was definitely going to be interesting.  
  
A/N: Let me know what you think by reviewing. :o) 


	2. chapter 2

A/N: okay here is the second chapter... thanks to the people that reviewed: Genkaku-chan Seida-310 Lady Quotes  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Chloe walked slowly behind Lex's butler, trying to take everything in. Of course she had been to the Luthor mansion before but she had never been down this hallway. The butler stopped at a door and Chloe had to catch herself before she ran into him.  
  
"Right this way Miss Sullivan," the butler said as he opened the door and made a sweeping gesture with his hand. "Lex will be here shortly, make yourself comfortable."  
  
Chloe stepped into what looked like a sitting room. It was not like any room she had been in before. It had a very homey feel; it felt lived in and warm, unlike the other rooms in the Luthor mansion. Chloe walked towards an over stuffed chair and sat down. There was a fire going adding to the warmth of the room and casting shadows around it.  
  
'Figures there's a fire going, I bet he keeps them going even in the summer,' Chloe thought. 'Note to self, ask Lex why he always has a fire going.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'To loose, to faded, not purple enough, yuck why did I even buy that shirt,' Lex thought, 'where is my purple silk one?' Lex had spent a lot of time to get ready. He let out a long sigh. 'Why am I spending this much time getting ready?' Lex asked himself. 'Because you want to impress her,' a sing-songy voice answered back. Lex long ago had stopped trying to argue with his inner-voice when it came to Chloe Sullivan. He had always liked her; it was hard not to when he listened to Gabe brag about her so much. He felt bad that Gabe had to be fired. Gabe's replacement was a moron. Lex really wished that Gabe was working for him again. 'Note to self, see if there is a way to rehire Gabe.'  
  
Lex walked down the hallway to his private sitting room where he had told his butler to take Chloe to. His butler had been surprised when Lex told him to take her there, normally Lex did not allow any of his guest in there. He quietly opened the door and walked up behind the chair Chloe was sitting in. She was looking at a photo album; it held pictures of Lex and his mom in it. Lex smiled at the picture that Chloe was looking at; it was a picture of his mom and him on the ranch, they were both bald at the time because it was taken after his mom had gone through kemo.  
  
"Find any pictures you like Miss Sullivan?" Chloe jumped when she heard Lex's voice. She had been caught up in looking at the pictures she did not hear Lex come into the room. She fumbled with the photo album trying to close it quickly and but it back on the coffee table.  
  
"Lex...I..." Chloe began. Lex held up his hand to stop Chloe from continuing. He sat in the chair across from her.  
  
"It's all right. You can look at it," Lex said as he picked up the book and handed it back to Chloe. Lex glanced around the room. "I come in here when I need a break form the world. I keep the photo album in here to remind me of my mom and her love." Chloe looked down at the book in her hands and then back up at Lex.  
  
"You really did have bright orange hair," she said with an amused look.  
  
"Yeah, it was not my best feature." Lex said as he ran a hand self- consciously over his bald head. "Well dinner is ready." Lex stood from his chair and offered Chloe a hand. Chloe placed her small hand in Lex's big hand and noticed how well they fit together. She smiled nervously up at Lex as they walked down the hallway towards the dinning room. As they reach the table Lex pulled out Chloe's chair for her.  
  
"Ever the gentleman."  
  
"Always," Lex answered with a smirk. "I hope you like Italian. I eat it a lot, my chef can cook amazing chicken parmesan."  
  
"I love Italian food." They ate in mostly a comfortable silence; each rapped up in their own thoughts. 'Man he looks yummy. Purple is definitely his color.' Chloe thought.  
  
'She looks so beautiful. Thank God Clark never noticed. Don't rush into things Lex, you need to develop your friendship before any thing else. Remember what happened with Helen.' Lex visibly cringed as he thought about Helen, he didn't want a repeat of that fiasco. 'But you know Chloe would not do that to you, even though she is a reporter.' A voice told him. 'I know, but it is best to take things slow. I don't even know how she feels about me.'  
  
Chloe had been watching Lex as she ate her food. She noticed he had his guard down and she could see a myriad of emotions flowing across his face. When she saw him cringe she placed her hand on top of his.  
  
"Are you okay?" Chloe asked, her voice full of concern. Lex looked up to meet Chloe's eyes.  
  
"I'm fine," he said with a forced smile. "Are you finished? I want you to here me play."  
  
"Yes, I am finished. Lead the way to the piano." Lex smiled as he stood from his chair. He placed his hand on Chloe's back and led her down another hallway and into the ballroom.  
  
The ballroom awed Chloe. Not many things could leave her speech less, but this room did. It looked like it came straight out of a fairytale. It had high ceilings and a grand staircase coming down from the floor above. Lex walked across the room to the Steinway ebony grand piano and sat at the bench. Chloe was still standing in the center of the room taking in its beauty. When Lex caught her attention he motioned for her to come sit beside him on the bench. As Chloe sat close to Lex on the piano bench her senses were engulfed by Lex. The way he smelled, the feel of his thigh pressed against hers. It was heavenly.  
  
"Ready?" Lex asked.  
  
"Ready when you are." Chloe watched Lex's hands as they rested lightly on the keys and began to play the first notes of the song. 'Okay Sullivan, deep breath, he doesn't smell that good. Who am I kidding, he smells amazing.' Chloe took in a long deep breath. 'He doesn't like you Chloe,' an inner-voice reminded her, 'he just wants your help to get away from his father.' 'The best loves are based in friendship,' Chloe argued. She was brought back form her inner ramblings as she heard Lex begin to sing. 'Wow, wonders never cease. Who would have thought Lex Luthor had such an amazing voice.' At the end of the song Lex looked at Chloe with expectant eyes.  
  
"Well? What do you think?"  
  
"Lex that was...well...absolutely amazing! I have never heard some one sing that well." Chloe said enthusiastically. Lex smiled.  
  
'See Lex she didn't think it was stupid.' A voice told him. "I called my contact at the Metropolis opera house and he said he had an opening for me to play next Friday. I thought I would invite the Kent's and we could all go up to Metropolis Friday afternoon."  
  
"That sounds great Lex. If you need me to listen to you play some more just call me. Lex you know this is only the first step right?" Chloe looked at Lex to gauge his reaction to her last statement. Lex pulled a business card out of his pocket and scribbled a number on the back.  
  
"I know, but it is a good first step. Dear ol' dad will be shocked when he hears that I am playing in a concert. And I am sure he will hear soon, Metropolis is a big city but news travels fast. Here is my cell phone number and the number to my private line. Feel free to call me any time." Lex walked Chloe to her car and opened the door for her.  
  
"I am capable of opening my own car door." Chloe told Lex.  
  
"Of course you are Miss Sullivan. But I would not be a gentleman if I did not do it for you." Lex replied.  
  
"I will remember that next time I need someone to open a door for me, Mr. Luthor." Chloe stressed Lex's last name as she got into the car. Lex took a step back away from the car as Chloe revved up the engine. Chloe rolled down her window before she drove off. "Bye Lex." She said as she sped out of the driveway much like Lex would in one of his high performance cars.  
  
"Bye Chloe" Lex said to himself. If anyone had seen the smile on Lex's face as he walked back to the house they would have thought he was high. Lex would have told them he was high on Chloe Sullivan.  
  
A/N: let me know what you think! 


End file.
